


A Howling Good Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Tonks is determined.





	A Howling Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Nine prompt(s) used: Incomplete/ yellow  
> Pairing: Remus/Tonks  
> Kink: oral sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Howling Good Time

~

“Nice kitchen.” 

“Thanks.” 

Running a hand through his hair, Remus said, “This isn’t going to work, you know.” 

Tonks looked up from her cup of tea. “Why not? Don’t you like me?” 

Remus sighed. “I like you too much, I’m afraid. Too much to do this to you.” 

Tonks snorted. “What on earth are you talking about? Do what to me? Let me be with a wonderful man?” 

“I’m not…That’s not me. I’ve done things—”

Tonks clasped his hand. “We’ve _all_ done things. No one’s perfect, Remus.” 

“But I’m about as far from perfect as it gets. I become a Dark creature every month, and if you think I want to expose you to that—”

Rolling her eyes, Tonks squeezed his hand. “I’m an Auror, and a bloody good one at that. Do you honestly think I can’t take care of myself?”

A small smile crept onto Remus’ face. “All right, fine.” He raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I’m afraid of you, that you’ll kick my arse.” 

“If needed, you can be sure I will,” Tonks replied sharply. She sighed. “But being serious for a moment, I still don’t understand why you think we won’t work.”

“There are things about me you don’t know.” Remus exhaled, extricating his hand from her grasp. 

“So tell me.”

Remus closed his eyes. “I’m…Sirius and I were together when we were in school. We’re not now, too much water under the bridge, and he’s not…We’re different people. Anyway, I thought you should know.” 

Tonks’ hum made Remus open his eyes. She was nodding. “That explains some things,” she said. “I’d wondered.” She tilted her head. “So you’re…bisexual?” 

“I…I suppose?” Remus shrugged. “I’m not attracted to just one sort of person, let’s put it that way.” 

Tonks smiled. “Sounds like you’re pansexual.” 

Remus snorted. “I don’t know what any of those modern terms mean.” 

“And you don’t have to.” Tonks’ smile widened. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“It doesn’t…bother you?” 

“Not really.” Tonks winked. “I’ve a bit of a past myself. But that’s a story for another time. Go on, I can tell there’s more.” 

“I struggle to stay employed. Once people find out what I am, that’s generally the end of it. And I can’t keep a job because I’m gone at least three days out of the month.”

Tonks nodded. “I know all this.” 

“It also means I won’t be able to provide for you, to support you financially!” 

Tonks gaped at him. “Who said I wanted you to?” she finally asked.

Remus blinked. “Well it’s traditional for the man to—”

Tonks made a rude noise. “Fuck that,” she said. “I’m an Auror. We get paid pretty well. If I had to, I could support both of us.” 

“But you shouldn’t have to! Don’t you see? You could find someone younger to complete you, someone who brings more to the table than me.”

Tonks leaned forward. “I’m not incomplete. I’m a complete person in my own right, I’m not looking for that. As for finding someone younger—” Her eyes narrowed. “That’s it, isn’t it? That’s what’s really bothering you. The age difference.” 

Remus’ shoulders slumped. “You’ll be mocked. People will think you married me because—”

“Because you’re so wealthy and I want your fortune?” Tonks laughed. “Didn’t you just get through telling me you had no money?” 

“Damn you,” Remus muttered. “You’re far too logical.” 

Tonks smirked, tapping her temple with a finger. “They teach us that in Auror school, unfortunately for you, since it means I’m not buying your ridiculous argument. Now, if you said you didn’t fancy me, that would be different.” 

Remus shook his head. “I’m pants at lying. You must know I fancy you, how could I not? Look at you! You’re gorgeous.” 

Tonks grinned. “And I think you’re gorgeous, too. Which brings us back to…why aren’t we fucking?” 

Remus winced. “I’m trying to be a gentleman.” 

“Sod that,” said Tonks, rising and coming around the table to stand beside his chair. “I didn’t invite you back to mine for tea, Remus. Well, not _only_ tea.” 

“No, I didn’t think you did.” Remus stood, too, looking down at her. His brown eyes had a yellow tinge, his voice the hint of a growl. “One other thing.” 

“Yes?” 

“My inner wolf’s possessive. Once we do this, he…I won’t let go easily. You need to be sure you—Oof!” 

Tonks’ arms wound around Remus’ neck as she kissed him, and after only a moment’s hesitation, Remus’ arms wrapped around her waist. As the kiss deepened, slowed, Remus lifted her, placing her bum on the kitchen table and stepping between her parted legs to get closer. 

Running his hands all over her, Remus finally slid his palms up her thighs, pushing her skirt up. 

Moaning into his mouth, Tonks reached for the fastenings to his trousers. 

Tearing his mouth away from hers, Remus gasped, “No, let me take care of you.” 

Hands going still, Tonks stared into his eyes and nodded. “All right,” she whispered. 

Smiling, he gently lowered her back onto the table, hooked the chair behind him with his foot to move it closer, and sat down, his face between her legs. 

Pressing her thighs further apart, he then draped her legs over his shoulders and manoeuvred two fingers under her knickers and between her damp folds. 

“Merlin,” she gasped.

“How attached are you to these knickers?” he growled. 

“I…” Tonks leaned up on her elbows. “Rip them off,” she said, her eyes locking with his. 

Remus took both hands, ripped the knickers off, and pressed his nose to her cunt, inhaling. “Beautiful,” he whispered, and leaning in, began to lick. 

Tonks whimpered, her head hitting the table and her back arching as he ate her out. Shifting, Remus thrust two fingers into her, sliding them in and out as his tongue moved up to flick over her clit. 

Her nails gouging the wooden table, Tonks was crying out, begging, pleading for more and faster.

Remus obliged, sliding a third finger inside her, his tongue keeping up its relentless assault on her clit. His hard cock was pressing on the inside of his trousers, the tip leaking precome onto his pants.

Within moments, Tonks screamed, her hips shaking, and Remus just continued until her trembling subsided before withdrawing his fingers and standing up to lean down over her, his arms bracketing her body. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, still panting. 

Remus nodded. “Yes,” he said. “May I?” 

Tonks wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “You’d better,” she whispered against his mouth. 

Moving quickly, Remus undid his flies, shoved them and his pants down to his knees, and stroked his cock a couple of times.

Tonks, sitting up, watched him. “Fuck,” she whispered. 

He smiled. “You don’t have to—”

“Shut up and fuck me with that lovely thing,” Tonks growled. 

Half laughing, half moaning, Remus pressed his cock inside her. They both watched it sink into her, Tonks then wrapping her legs around him. Their gazes met, locked.

“Fuck,” he gasped. Tonks laughed. “Exactly.” 

Pulling out almost completely, Remus shoved himself back inside her, and her eyes fluttered closed. He did it again and again and again until he was pounding into her, lost in her clenching cunt. 

His balls began to draw up and his rhythm went uneven until, with a howl, he came, his cock emptying inside her. 

When he could think again he was still buried inside her, his arms around her and hers around him. He sighed, kissing her neck. 

“In case you were worried,” she whispered in his ear. “I don’t think sexual compatibility will be a problem either.” 

Remus laughed. “That was never a concern for me.” 

“Good.” Tonks drew back to look into his eyes. “So, since I’ve demolished all your arguments, can we go to bed, now?” 

Shaking his head, Remus smiled. “We may as well.” 

~


End file.
